Los fαnтαsmαs de Grimmjow
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Si sumamos una víspera de Navidad, un espada malhumorado y tres fantasmas ¿Cuál es nuestro resultado? Grimmjow, mil veces más cabreado que antes, y más arisco que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**Género: Humor/Parody.**

**¡****¡****Seguimos con las ideas de dudosa procedencia! XD**

**¡ 20.000 años por el pecho, X3 Tómala cabronazo metrosexual! ¿Alguien sabe que pintan esos nuevos personajes que aparecieron en el manga?**

**Decidí hacer algo para navidad, y se me ocurrió esto. Tal vez sea muy OoC y… muy extraño, si no les gusta díganmelo y lo elimino. n-n **

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus no me pertenecen. **

"**D-Roy el espectro de la navidad"**

**ʚїɞ**

Grimmjow no entendía nada, no entendía la jodida razón de que le ocurriera esto, y no entendía por qué putada estaba en el mundo humano. Ah, sí. Ahora lo empezaba a recordar…

― _¡¿Cómo que ya no soy el sexto espada?_

_Gin acentuó su socarrona sonrisa, y Luppy le enseñó su dedo corazón._

― _¡Bien, quédense con su estúpido puesto! ¡Total no lo quería, yo me voy!_

Formó un berrinche digno de un bebé, y se largó definitivamente –según él- de las noches.

Y para no pasar trabajo en Hueco Mundo, decidió irse al mundo humano. Deseaba desquitarse con el bastardo cabeza de zanahoria ¡Pero no encontraba al muy hijo de monkey en ningún sitio!

Además en las calles comenzaba a hacer mucho frio, y tenía que distraerse con algo para no "morir de aburrimiento". Pensó un poco, ¿Qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo? Con lo único con lo que se divertía era viendo a las perras Hallibel pelear, y ya ellas no estaban.

Un par de mocosos pasaron corriendo a su lado ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a este mundo? Todos estaba apresurados, como si se les acabara el tiempo para hacer algo.

― Vaya estupidez – pensó, por razones como esta odiaba a los humanos y sus estúpidas costumbres. Decidió continuar con su meditación―. ¡Lo tengo! – gritó eufórico.

Claro, si él era lo más listo –y guapo- de las noches. Comenzó a contar a las innumerables cosas –llámese Shinigami, Espada o simples Hollows-, que había asesinado durante su larga y placentera vida. Pero al llegar al número dos mil cuatrocientos trece, perdió la cuenta. Era muy latoso volver a empezar, así que decidió tumbarse en el piso del edificio abandonado donde se encontraba. Rápidamente se durmió, y solo se oían sus ronroneos.

― _Grimmjow, Grimmjow _– Escuchaba decir a alguien, ¡¿Quién carajos osaba despertarlo de su sueño? ¡Desquitaría su furia con quien fuera!

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la última persona que imaginó.

― ¡¿D-Roy? – gritó confundido ¿Qué hacia una de sus fracciones allí?–. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

D-Roy lo miró confundido.

― ¡Te he preguntado algo!

― _He venido a informarte que… _– aclaró.

― ¡¿No estabas muerto? – Se mofó–. ¿Cómo carajos estas aquí entonces?

― _He dicho, que me han enviado a informarte sobre algo _– Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

― ¡¿Y por qué te han enviado a ti?

― _Para que te sintieras cómodo_– aclaró.

― Y a ti ¡¿Quién coño te ha dicho, que yo me siento cómodo contigo? – preguntó enojado.

La fracción ladeó un poco la cabeza.

― _Si no te sientes cómodo, pueden enviar a alguien más._

― ¡Déjalo ya! ¡¿Qué cojones quieres?

― _Soy el espectro de las navidades, y he venido a advertirte que…_

― ¡¿Qué carajos es navidad? – Le interrumpió.

Pero D-Roy pasó de él, y continuó con su información.

― _Esta noche te visitaran tres fantasmas, que te harán reflexionar sobre el modo en que estas llevando tu vida. Has sido una persona muy cruel Grimmjow, y debes mejorar tu comportamiento. Y si no lo haces, me acompañaras en el sobre poblado y poco espacioso infierno._

Grimmjow bufó sonoramente, vaya ridiculez ¡Tres fantasmas! había comido cosas más peligrosas que esas.

― Has lo que quieras– dijo sin importarle mucho–. Pueden enviar hasta a mil fantasmas, igual me los cargaré a todos.

― _Si no cambias esa actitud te arrepentirás Grimmjow._

Y tras decir esto, D-Roy se desvaneció en el aire.

**Continuara…**

**La verdad es que Grimmy-cat no concuerda mucho con el relato, pues el odia todo y no solo la navidad ¡Pero es que los fantasmas si pegan mucho con él!**

**Luego empezaran a llegar los fantasmas… buuuu! ¿Quiénes serán?**

**Próximo episodio, "El fantasma del pasado.**

**Pd: Juro que lloraré a moco tendido si no incluyen a la SS (especialmente a Rukia) en esta nueva saga… ¡Lo juro! ;_;**


	2. pasado

**¡Feliz no navidad! es prima/hermana del "feliz no cumpleaños" =D**

**En fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews…**

**Nota: Los Fantasmas son personas, Hollow, Arrancar, Menos, Gillian, Shinigami, exiliados… en fin, la cosa es que son quienes han tenido algún tipo de contacto con Grimmy-cat =3. Por tal motivo Isshin queda automáticamente descartado, seria gracioso pero… ¡Los cupos están ocupados! =D y yo =X no diré quienes son… diviértanse adivinando los siguientes.**

**Cap 2**_**: **__**El fαnтαsmα de tu pasad**__**ө**__**.**_

Se había dormido sin esperar que el idiota de D-Roy terminase de hablar, la verdad eso no le importaba mucho. Ni eso, ni su estúpida amenaza: "tres fantasmas". Bah, reverenda estupidez. ¿Ese idiota no podía comportarse como un muerto normal y quedarse donde quiera que estuviese, calladito y sin molestar a nadie?

Sinceramente, debía agradecer a quien quiera que lo haya matado, es más le enviaría un ramo de flores a la persona que lo hizo. Pero lo haría cuando se hubiera despertado.

― Shee, lo haré – murmuró en sueños.

Un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna lo sacó a patadas del mundo de Morfeo. Si era D-Roy una vez más, se encargaría de enviar a ese bastardo al averno otra vez.

― ¡¿Qué carambas quieres ahora? – preguntó aún acostado, pero nadie le respondió. Se levantó dispuesto a cumplir la amenaza que había hecho–. ¡Voy a matarte infeliz!

Pero no era el bastardo mal nacido de D-Roy, era a la única persona a la que quería ver en ese momento. Ahora por fin podría vengarse en santa paz.

― Kurosaki– susurró excitado mientras desenfundaba su espada–. ¡Será mejor que corras por tu vida!

Se lanzó ferozmente hacia el Shinigami pero nada paso, simplemente había atravesado su cuerpo. Como si Ichigo estuviera hecho de aire ¡Por amor a Kami, no le hizo ni un puto rasguño!

― _Soy el fantasma de tu pasado_– informó, mientras Grimmjow seguía intentando atacarle.

― Deja esa estupidez ¡Y déjate matar de una puta vez! – gritó enojado, al ver que nada ocurría. Por más que lo golpease con su espada, nada pasaba.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Ichigo, fácilmente materializó su mano y tomó a Grimmjow por la camisa. Lo lanzó contra una pared.

― _¡Escúchame bien idiota, no tengo una puta idea de porque me enviaron a mí!, ¡Es decir, no estoy muerto por Dios! Pero aún así estoy aquí, entonces compórtate como un gato bueno y todos saldremos ganando._

― ¡No soy un gato!

― _Como sea_– Mueve la mano restándole importancia–. _Nos vamos._

Grimmjow gruñó ¿Gato? Él no era ningún estúpido gato.

― Y si no quiero– bramó molesto.

― _Pues te vienes, quieras o no_– Ichigo tronó los dedos y al instante ambos aparecieron en las noches.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó confundido Grimmjow. Ichigo blanqueó los ojos.

― _Este es tu pasado_– dijo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Al instante ambos observaron a un grupo de Hollows conversando. Grimmjow rápidamente los reconoció, esas eran sus antiguas fracciones –antes de llegar a serlo-, y también estaba él en su forma de adjuchas. Recordaba claramente esa escena, fue cuando se conocieron, él se había enfadado porque le habían llamado "pequeño". Y por esa razón los había atacado.

― _¿Qué decías sobre que no eras un gato?_ – Se burló Ichigo.

― ¡Cállate! – bramó molesto.

― _Sí, sí lo que digas. La cosa aquí es_…– Saca un pape donde tenía anotado lo que debía decir–. _Qué desde un prin_…– No entendía su propia letra, ¡Eso era el colmo! _–. Ah sí, principio fuiste cruel con tus amigos. Pensando solo en ti._

― ¡Ese no es tu problema!

― _Esa actitud J__eaguerjaques_– tronó los dedos otra vez.

Esta escena también la conocía Grimmjow, fue cuando se comió a sus "camaradas". Rió ante tal expresión.

― _¡Grimmjow por Dios!_ – resopló Ichigo.

― ¡¿Qué hice ahora? – preguntó extrañado.

― _Todavía lo preguntas. ¡Lo que hiciste fue canibalismo!_

Ichigo volvió a tronar los dedos, y regresaron al edificio abandonado.

― ¡Si me los comí o no es mi problema! – riñó Grimmjow–. Total tú no tuviste indigestión durante dos semanas.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, tal vez esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creían. Hacer entrar en razón a un gato cabeza dura, no era tarea fácil.

― _Como sea, entonces ¿Qué aprendimos de todo esto?_ – preguntó esperanzado de escuchar una respuesta coherente.

― Comerte a un grupo de adjuchas causa indigestión– respondió Grimmjow desinteresadamente hurgándose la nariz, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en todo aquello. Le valían un gorro, Kurosaki y sus estupideces.

― _Sí, esto va a ser difícil. Total ya no eres mi problema_– dijo mientras desaparecía–. _Que se encargue el "fantasma de tu presente"… Adiós gato estúpido._

― ¡Espera, Fresa!

Ichigo paró su desvanecimiento y miró a Grimmjow enojado.

― ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó –. ¿Sabes que acabas de estropear una despedida totalmente genial?

― Sí, sí. Como digas, ¿Sabrás por casualidad a qué hora vendrá el siguiente fantasma?

Ichigo se sorprendió, ¿Acaso el estúpido gato se estaba preocupando?

― ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – inquirió curioso.

― Para estar preparado– respondió Grimmjow tranquilamente.

― Vale– susurró Ichigo no muy convencido–, vendrá a la una de la madrugada, estúpido gato.

Ichigo desapareció ¡Bien por él! pensó Grimmjow. Pues estuvo a punto de matarle por su comentario.

― Vaya estupidez– Se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos–. El muy bastardo se hubiera salvado, ni siquiera puedo tocarlo.

**Continuara…**

**Pobre Grimmy no se pudo cargar a Ichi, aunque… si se lo carga nos quedamos sin prota de Bleach =S.**

**A mi parecer Ichigo no estaba muy a por la causa 'ayudemos a Grimmy' =3**

**En fin besos y dejen reviews.**

**Pd: acabo de descubrir algo… amor el ichiruki (obvio) el hitsuruki (kawaii ice love =3) y hasta el Ulquiruki (Hot….) pero no soporto el Kairuki (XS) ¡Y yo amo a Kaien-dono! XS *mareada***


	3. presente

**Ne, ne… ¡Volví! n.n**

**Se me había olvidado este Fic… por suerte, mi madrastra esta preparando cosas de navidad… y pussss ¡Lo recordé!**

**Agradecimientos: *redoble de tambores* rai14 (**gracias por comentar… Grimmy lo agradece X333) **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san** (Ne, continuemos con esto… espero verlas en el juego de rol XDD) **Toaneo07** (¿risa? entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo n.n) **Drake99999 **( Todo el mundo sabe que comer adjuchas de indigestión… XDD especialmente Grimmy-cat X333)

**Nadie le acertó a los fantasmas… ¡Buuuu!**

**El Fantasma de tu presente.**

No pudo dormir, por más que cerrara los ojos, pensara en muertos y contara estúpidas ovejas, ¡no lograba dormirse!

Así que decidió hacer lo que le había dicho al idiota de Kurosaki, prepararse para la llegada del insulso segundo fantasma. Su 'preparación' solo consistía en permanecer sentado con su espada desenfundada, rodeado por esas cosas que los humanos llamaban "fuegos artificiales" –que le había robado a un par de niños que pasaban por allí-. Esta vez nada ni nadie lo sorprendería, ni siquiera si el fantasma resultaba ser su abuelita en calzoncillos, no señor, nada lo impresionaría esta vez.

Kurosaki se había largada a las doce en punto, y según él, el segundo fantasma llegaría a la una. Pronto se hicieron las doce y veinte minutos.

― Como tarda– susurró enojado. Eran cosas suyas o las manecillas de aquel destartalado reloj que colgaba de la pared se movían cada vez más lento.

Bostezó.

― Sí, son cosas mías.

Doce y treinta minutos. Nada ocurría, ninguna señal, y no es que él estuviera desesperado o ansioso, no, él solo… estaba aburrido. Y el aburrimiento en los felinos les hace hacer cosas raras… como dormirse cuando aseguran no tener sueño.

Sí, Grimmjow se durmió una vez más, sentado en una posición un tanto incomoda y abrazando a su zampakutou como si su vida dependiera de ello. Minutos después el ruido de ronroneos inundó el lugar.

Un extraño humo se coló por una ventana abierta, era de un color grisáceo. Grimmjow lo olfateó, pero no prestó mucha atención, había tardado mucho en conciliar el sueño para que ahora por culpa de un simple gas lo perdiera.

La anormal emanación fue tomando una forma humana desde los pies, y lentamente se acercó a los fuegos artificiales. Teniendo todo el cuerpo formado, pero aún sin un rostro especifico, tronó los dedos. La mecha de uno de los cohetes se encendió, lo que desató una reacción en cadena con los demás.

Explosiones, luces y más humo.

Grimmjow saltó como gato asustado, prácticamente dispuesto a guindarse de la estropeada lámpara que pendía del techo. Si hubiera estado en su forma liberada, seguramente lo habría logrado.

― ¿Pero que demonios? – preguntó exaltado, luego vio a su acompañante–. ¿Ichimaru?

Gin estalló en carcajadas, un par de lágrimas que alojaron en las esquinas de sus ojos y comenzó a arquearse de dolor. Nunca pensó que Grimmjow fuera un gatito tan asustadizo.

― _Deberías haberte visto la cara_– comentó entre risas_–, parecía que hubieras visto un muerto._

― ¡Cállate! – bramó enojado–. ¿Tú eres el segundo fantasma?

Gin paró de reír y tomó una actitud un poco más seria.

― _Síp_– respondió infantilmente–, _y vengo a restregarte en cara todos tus errores._

Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

― Pero si tú no estás muerto, ¿Cómo puedes ser un fantasma? – preguntó con más desconfianza de la habitual.

― _A Kurosaki-san no le preguntaste eso– _acotó burlonamente–. _Además yo me moriré dentro de unos cuantos tomos_– dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano como restándole importancia–,_ así que no debes tomar eso en cuenta_– sacó un pergamino de su hakama junto a un control remoto.

― ¿Para qué es eso? – inquirió Grimmjow curioso.

― _Se lo compre a Urahara-san_– dijo Gin con tono sospechoso_–, nadie debe saberlo, especialmente el fantasma siguiente. No le cuentes, anda de peor humor últimamente._

Gin también sacó un pequeño libro de instrucciones, cayó en el sucio piso y se puso a leerlo con total paciencia.

― Entendí eso– aclaro Grimmjow enojado–, pero yo pregunte **para qué** era.

Gin pasó que su insignificante reclamación y continuó leyendo, cinco minutos después cerró el libro, se levantó y sacudió su blanca hakama.

― _Ya verás para que sirve_– dijo presionando un botón. Al instante aparecieron en Karakura, más específicamente el lugar donde él e Ichigo se encontraron por primera vez.

― ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – indagó un poco mareado por el repentino cambio se escenario, observó mejor el lugar–. ¡Aquí casi me cargo al estúpido de Ichigo! – dijo sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su hazaña.

Gin presionó otro botón, esta vez aparecieron en el tiempo en el que Grimmjow abrió un agujero en el estomago de Rukia.

― Y esta chica… ¡Yo me la cargué también! – haló infantilmente el hakama de Gin, para enfatizar más lo que decía.

La boca de Ichimaru de torció en una rara sonrisa, esa que le dedican los padres a los hijos cuando por más que le explican algo, los mocosos no entienden. Era una sonrisa cansada.

― _No te estoy mostrando esto para que te sientas orgulloso_– explicó–. _Se supone que los espadas también tienen conciencia._

Grimmjow volteó a verlo con toda la lentitud del mundo, reunió toda la moral de la que era poseedor en ese instante y le dijo:

― Tú también intentaste cargarte a esa chica, y a Ichigo.

― _¡A ti te poleó Hirako!_ – contraatacó Gin.

― Además ayudaste al cabron de Aizen cuando intentó matar a su teniente y al capitán enano– continuó Grimmjow sin prestarle atención.

La sonrisa de Gin fue disminuyendo.

― También abandonaste a tu teniente, y si mal no recuerdo….

― _¡Adiós_! – Le interrumpió Gin desapareciendo al instante.

Grimmjow bufó, vaya que había sido fácil deshacerse de Ichimaru.

― Y ese idiota no me dijo cuando vendría el siguiente– lamentó–, así no sé cómo prepararme– cayó derrotado en el suelo–. Entonces ¿bala o zero? – Se preguntó.

**Continuara…**

**Y nosotros ¿continuamos con esto? ¿Intentaran adivinar otra vez?**


	4. futuro

**Se suponía que esto era para el 31 de diciembre… -wea irresponsable-**

**Gracias a: Toaneo07, Alice P e a c h e s, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san y Rai 14: **Lo incluiste en tu lista de opciones xD gracias x comentar!

**¡Gomen x la tardansa!**

No supo cuando, ni como y mucho menos porqué. Pero ahora estaba en su forma liberada meneando la cola frenéticamente; a la espera de otro latoso fantasma.

Gruñido, meneo. Gruñido, meneo. Gruñido meneo.

Esta vez no lo iban a tomar por sorpresa. Se encontraba estratégicamente rodeado por objetos ruidosos y corto-punzantes. Cuando el fantasma –quienquiera que fuera- se acercara a él, por cualquiera de los francos: norte, sur, este u oeste; se armaría un escándalo ensordecedor que lo alertaría.

Fácilmente él lo noquearía en el acto, y adiós al maldito karma de los no-muertos.

― _J__eaguerjaques._

Un chillido/berrido descomunal inundó el ambiente. Luego el sonido de cosas cayendo, rodando, rompiéndose y cosas que chocaban contra cosas.

Un tenedor se enterró en una de sus patas. Saltó tan alto como pudo y se enganchó, una vez más, a la lámpara que pendía de techo.

La cual, gracias al gran peso que suponía cargar a un felino de más de noventa kilogramos, término cayéndose.

― ¡Coño!

Golpeado, amoratado y cabreado.

― Tch. Y se supone que **tú **eres el último fantasma.

El pálido y callado espectro asintió.

El primero le había parecido divertido, el segundo una burla hacia su persona. Pero esto, esto ya era cruzar la raya. Cuando encontrara a la persona que elegía los fantasmas, ¡Y vaya que lo iba a hacer! esa persona aprendería a no jugar con él.

Además, ¡¿Por qué justamente él?

No es que tuviera 'sentimientos encontrados', oración que le parecía muy cutre, pero su sola presencia le molestaba severamente, y le alteraba los nervios.

― ¡¿Por qué tú?

― _Presenta tu queja a derechos del Hollow._

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Por la mueca de no-sentimientos que mostraba su –nada amigable- tercer fantasma, supuso entonces que no estaba bromeando.

¿Dónde quedaba la oficina de 'derechos del Hollow'? Porque de hecho, tenía varios temas que tratar allí.

― _Soy el fantasma de tu futuro_– dijo–. _Vengo a mostrarte como será tu vida si no cambias._

Grimmjow bufó. ¿A qué venía esa estúpida cantaleta? Cambiar su vida justamente él. Era más fácil que Aizen dejara de teñirse.

― Entonces apúrate– bramó–. Tengo cosas que hacer, personas matar, cosas que robar.

El fantasma se mostro impávido ante el –no muy amable- comentario de Grimmjow. Lo tomó de la cola sin delicadeza alguna, y prácticamente lo arrastro a la parte más iluminada de aquella lúgubre habitación.

― ¡Con cuidado estúpido! ¡No es de cosplay!

El tétrico espectro tronó los dedos. Al instante fueron llevados a una escena nada conocida para Grimmjow.

― ¡¿Yo te maté? – interrogó orgulloso.

Por un instante imagino ver irritación en los ojos de su funesto acompañante. Pero al final quizá fue solo eso, su imaginación.

Tronó nuevamente los dedos.

― ¡Me madrearé a Kurosaki! – gritó eufórico viendo la secuencia de imágenes que se mostraban ante él.

― _Tsk._

Un leve zumbido en sus orejas le advirtió que no estaba siendo visto con muy buenos ojos.

― ¿Alguna queja?

El fantasmagórico ser alzó los hombros y desvió la mirada, ignorando olímpicamente a su fantoche compañero.

Un par de escenas más aumentaron el –ya de por sí muy grande- ego de Grimmjow.

― ¡Seré genial!

Ulquiorra frunció levemente el ceño, ya había escuchado muchas estupideces en menos de treinta minutos. Soltó la cola de Grimmjow y lo pateó.

― ¿Qué te ocurre, idiota? – bramó.

― _Suficiente. Creí que al ver las atrocidades que cometerás, podrías reflexionar un poco…_

_Tú no eres ninguna blanca paloma_, pensó Grimmjow. ¿Con que moral le daba discursitos a él? Además, ¿desde cuándo ulquiorra era tan hablador? Su vocabulario normalmente se extendía a: Tsk, Inservible y como diga Aizen-sama.

― … _Pero sigues siendo el mismo cabezota de siempre._

― ¿Ein? – sentía que había perdido parte importante del discurso. Algo sobre: 'no merecer la vida'

― _Gran rey zero_– siseó.

― Ese bastardo malnacido.

Lo había golpeado hasta el cansancio, bajo la estúpida excusa de que era 'para hacerlo reflexionar'. Tomar así a alguien, con la guardia baja era injusto.

Si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que veía a Ulquiorra sonreír. ¡El muy hijo de puta lo había disfrutado!

Y llegó a pensar que el estilo de vida que llevaba –asesinar, comer, asesinar- no era el mejor.

Pero solo fue por un instante.

Se levantó lánguidamente, sacudió sus ropas y limpió la sangre de su boca.

― Tengo que ir a matar a Luppy.

Desapareció.

**Fin**

**Ulqui si se esforzó (¿) en hacer entender a Grimmy -3-**

**Creo que Santa-san no irá a Hueco mundo xD**

**¡Gracias x leer esta cosa!**


End file.
